


The Final Match

by Jisungeee (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jisung loves cheerios, Mafia AU, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jisungeee
Summary: {{Name}} Is best friends with Lee Minho, Hwang Hyunjin and, Han Jisung. They are in a mafia group they created together. They have one enemy that is more powerful then all of them compared, {{Name}} has had enough.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Perfect Sunday Morning, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there! This is my first time here! I'm not really that experienced when it comes to writting, so sorry if my writting sucks : ( Anyways I also started a inkitt account links will be in the end notes, anyways enjoy! (THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER)

**(Y/N POV)**

_I woke up to the sound of noises coming from downstairs, " **What the fuck is that?"** I said as I headed downstairs to check out what the noice was. I look over the rail of the stairs to see my 3 best friends covered in snow laughing their asses of. " **HYUNJIN!"** Minho said as he slapped Hyunjins shoulder " **What? It was funny"** Hyunjin said with the horrible smirk on his face " **You guys are really are childish, you know that right?"** Jisung said while walking into the kitchen and grabbing a box of cereal. " **And what the fuck are you guys doing outside in the snow at 2am in the morning?"** I said as they all turned to look at me with a smile on all of their faces " **It's been about a year since the last snow, have some fun in life Y/N"** Minho said while laughing his ass off " **For your information, I do have fun in my life!"** I said pouting with my arms crossed over my chest. **"Mhmm, sure"** Minho said laughing again. _

_**"Anyways, we should go to the mall tommorow"** Hyunjin said while looking at Jisung who was eating cereal " **What? just let me eat my cheerios!"** Jisung said while putting a spoon full of cheerios into his mouth, again._

_**"You know I can't go to malls, Hyunjin"** I said as I walked towards the kitchen getting some ramen. **"Why though? you're not going to put anybody in danger."** Hyunjin said **"Fine we can try, but I get one of you three half killed, don't blame me"** I said turning the stove on **"Noted"** Minho said while turning the TV on. After all of us finished eating the lights power went out. **"Well, this sucks."** Minho said getting off the couch and heading upstairs **"Well, since the power is out, i'm going to bed"** Jisung said walking up the stairs with Minho and Hyunjin following, leaving you in the living room, alone. **"I don't like the feeling being alone... you know this...."** I said with a low voice, they obviously didn't notice. **"Might as well go to bed, it's 3am"** I said as I got off the couch and headed to my room and fell asleep in less than 15-20 minutes._

* * *

**_"WAKE UP Y/N!"_ ** _The first thing I hear in my ears in the morning, Jisung's voice telling me to wake up, great._

**_"I'm up! god"_ ** _I said as slapped Jisung on his shoulder **"OWIE!"** Jisung said as he ran out the door. I opened my door back up and headed downstairs to get the cereal's before the boys do. I ran downstairs where I was greated by Hyunjin eating the fruit loops, he smiled at me **"I'm suprised you actually wanted to go"** Hyunjin said smiling, cute. I smiled back and headed to the sweet candy cereal I got from the local candy store **"NO! the cereal is all gone!"** Minho said as he slumped down into the chair next to me **"Too slow I guess"** I said smiling at him **"Can you please give me some???"** Minho said while looking at me, smiling **"Since you asked so nicely, sure"** I said as I slid the cereal box to him **"Why thank you, love"** Minho said with a smirk, digusting **"Can you guys not? I'm eating here"** Jisung said while shoving another spoon full of cheerios in his mouth. **"Cheerios again? seriously Jisung, Cheerios aren't that good"** Hyunjin said poking Jisungs nose **"Well I like them!"** Jisung said while putting another spoon full of cheerios in his mouth, cute. **"Anyways, i'm going to go get dressed"** I said as I put my bowl in the sink and ran upstairs. I wore light blue jeans with a light gray shirt with black vans (because that totally matches) I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. **"I'm ready!"** I said as I saw the three boys fully ready and already at the door **"Took you long enough"** Hyunjin said rolling his eyes. **"Don't argue and let's go!"** Minho said shooting a wink at me as I giggled. **"I'll drive because you guys remember the last time Jisung drove?"** Minho said trying hard not to laugh **"Ya! the person was in my way! not my fault"** Jisung said getting in the back seat with Hyunjin with me in the front._

_**"Praying that nothing goes wrong here"** I said as I put the air on full blast. **"Why do you have the air THAT COLD?!"** Minho said turning it back down **"It's Hot!"** I said turning it back up **"You're crazy! It was snowing last night!"** Hyunjin said with a shocked face **"She's weird, we should all know that by now"** Jisung said **"And you better get used to it"** I said._

* * *

_We arrived at the mall, too many people were here. **"Why are so many people here? It's a sunday morning!"** I said crossing my arms **"We didn't have church because of the snow"** Hyunjin said. **"What stores you guys want to go to?"** I said while observing the people at the mall, seeing if I knew anybody **"Anywhere but Victoria Secret"** Minho said with a digusted face **"The place aint THAT bad, Minho"** I said **"It's traumatizing!"** Jisung said making a digusted face with Minho **"Whatever you say I guess"** I said smiling **"How about we go to the new store that opened here?"** Hyunjin said pointing at it **"Only if it makes me look good and not some old people store"** Jisung said laughing **"It's a low chance that it is going to be a old people store"** Hyunjin said laughing with Jisung. **"Okay! Let's split into groups, Minho and Y/N will be in a group and Me and Hyunjin will be in one, k?"** Jisung said **"Okay!"** I said as I grabbed Minho's wrist and dragged him to my favorite store in the mall, the candy store. **"Why do you always want to go to the candy store, love?"** Minho said raising an eyebrow. **"Because I love candy, LOvE"** I said impersinating him. He rolled his eyes **"Great impersionasion"** Minho said **"I know right?"** I said as I looked at the candy that was displayed in the middle of the room **"What should we get?! We are about out of cereal and this is the best type!"** I said pouting **"You're lucky you're my best friend"** Minho said grabbing the box from you and heading to the counter to pay, I was giggling like a little girl the whole entire time. _

**_"EVERYBODY, EVERYBODY! ATTENTION WE WILL BE SHUTTING THE MALL DOWN DUE TO A SHOOTER IN THE BUILDING! CLOSE THE DOORS AND HIDE IMMEDIATELY!"_ ** _We look up at the speaker on the roof of the store and then look at the doors, locked and shut, Well fuck._


	2. Wait,Is That Who I Think It Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get ready to fight, kid"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two! As said, links will be in the end notes. Enjoy!

**(HYUNJIN POV)**

**"Does this look good?"** Jisung said as he walked out with a champion sweatshirt with sweatpants matching _" **Yea"** I said while looking down at my phone **"Come on! you're not even looking!"** Jisung said hitting his shoulder **"Okay fine! you look great!"** Hyunjin said fake-smiling **"Good"** Jisung said smiling back **"'I wonder what Minho and Y/N are doing right now"** I said while looking out the window **"Probably making out in a bathroom"** Jisung said laughing, along with me. **"I don't think they like each other like that, they are very close"** I said looking back at Jisung **"Eh you don't know that!"** Jisung said **"When were we supposed to meet up again? I forgot"** I said as I stood up and headed to the door **"We we're supposed to buy the outfit, you know!"** Jisung said while running towards Hyunjin who was outside the store. _

_" **EVERYBODY, EVERYBODY! ATTENTION WE WILL BE SHUTTING THE MALL DOWN DUE TO A SHOOTER IN THE BUILDING! CLOSE THE DOORS AND HIDE IMMEDIATELY!"** I looked at Jisung who had the same expression as me, scared **"We need to contact Minho and Y/N ASAP!"** Hyunjin said as he fixed his bandanna on his head and texted Y/N **"We need to hide somewhere!"** Jisung said while pointing at the bathrooms **"We got to hurry! go go!"** I said as I ran down the escalator and went into the the boys bathroom and locked the door " **Have they texted back!?"** Jisung said while hiding in one of the stalls **"No, not yet, we got to be quiet though"** I said as I ran my hand through my hair in frustration **"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?"** I heard a voice and Jisung screamed for his life and I did as well, We're dead._

* * *

**(Y/N POV)**

**" _I heard screaming, it sounded like Jisung"_** _Minho said looking at me with worried eyes **"FUCK!"** I screamed as I was trying to pull my hair out, Minho stopped me **"Y/N I need you to calm down! When was the last time you used your powers?"** Minho said **"Like 2 weeks ago?!"** I said trying to find my hair-tie in my pocket **"I'm going to need you to break the door down, we need to save Hyunjin and Jisung!"** Minho said getting up as fast as he could possibly go **"What do you think you're doing?!"** The man at the counter asked me **"Saving my best friends!"** I said as I concentrated and blue orbs appeared in my hands, Minho stepped back. I threw those orbs at the door causing a mini explosion. _

_" **Good job, love"** Minho said winking at me **"Now is NOT the time, Minho!"** I said while walking out the door and running down the escalator **"The boys bathroom..."** I said as I looked at Minho **"Guess I have to go i-"** Minho was cut off by somebody coming outside the bathroom, it was **HIM**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inkitt account: https://www.inkitt.com/CuteHyunjin   
> Email: cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com


	3. Y/N, NOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We did it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the last chapter. I will make more stories if you want me too! You guys should know where my links are now!

**(Y/N POV)**

****_" **It's great to see you here, Y/N"** The man said as he rubbed my shoulder " **Don't fucking touch me, bastard"** I said as I moved away from his touch **"And who's going to stop me?"** He said as he walked towards me even more **"You don't know what i'm fucking capable of!"** I said as I tried concentrating in that moment. **"Don't try that on me"** He said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer **"I'm more powerful then you will ever be, honey"** I cringed, I'd rather have Minho call me love than this bitch call me honey **"Don't fucking touch her!"**_ Minho said as he punched the man in the face as hard as he could, he fell to his knees _**"You've really angered me, Y/N"** He said as he got back up and was about to hit Minho again but I kicked him in the back, realizing what I just did, I stepped back **"You know what, Minions! Kill all of these bitches! one by one"** The old man said as he winked at me and walked away **"It's time to fight, kid"** Hyunjin whispered in my ear causing me to feel chills down my spine. I wanted to impress them, not only because they we're my best friends, but because I loved them, I wanted to make them think I was strong, confident, and independent. And that was what made something break in me **"Get out the way"** I said as I stepped forward in front of all 3 boys **"Y/N you can't do this al-"** Jisung was cut of " **Yes I can! Just let me do this, okay?!"** I said as I walked towards the 5 minions the bitch has summoned. _

_I looked at all the the minions one by one. They all had guns, They surrounded me, dammit. **"I'm scared..."** Minho said as he said watching me being surrounded by 5 minions. I saw them and winked, I had a plan. **"Does she even know what she is doing?!"** Jisung said crossing his arms **"Probably not"** Hyunjin said, as soon as he said that all 3 of there eyes widened._

* * *

_I ran towards one of the minions and grabbed the gun and shot him in the head, which made the robot-thingy's eyes go red. " **I knew this would come in handy"** I said as I shot 3 robot's in the head. I ran towards the last robot and did an Ariel and shot him straight in the head, got to make it extra! " **Holy shit!"** Minho said as he ran towards me and hugged me, along with Jisung and Hyunjin **"Wow Y/N! You actually did something good for once"** Said the man who came walking out the shadows, oh come the fuck on! **"Damn, I can't celebrate that moment?** I said as used the hand gesture I taught the 3 of them to get me the **GUN** **"Since you have a gun, honey.... why don't we do a gun fight, powers are cheating, I don't like cheaters"** He said while pulling out a gun, what the hell? **"Okay then, if you cheat I get to shoot you right in the head"** I said trying to act confident around them. **"Deal"** He said as he put his gun near my head. **"Ready, Honey?"** I cringed again, I need to find a plan ASAP before i'm dead. I did another hand gesture behind my back which they knew about. I put my gun towards his head " **So this is how it's going to work, the first person to pull the trigger wins okay?"** He said " **Okay"** I said as I had my hand on the tip of the trigger **"Okay then, honey"** He said as he moved the gun on my forehead to my chest **"That wasn't our agreement"** I said as pulled his hand and the gun back up to my head **"Fine then, ready?"** He said as I nodded " **One, two thr-"** He was cut of by a stab in his chest. I Pulled the gun away from my head and making him shoot himself in the leg for being too late on the shot. " **Too late, HoNey"** I said impersonating the man **. "YOU FUCKING CHEATED THAT WASN'T PART OF THE RULES!"** He said as he shot my **leg.**_

_I didn't move an inch, all I felt was burning in my leg **"Y/N!"** The boys said as they all rushed towards me and looked at my leg **"I'm fine.."** I said as I started smiling **"Wait... Why is your blood.... blue?"** Hyunjin said looking at my shot leg more closer **"It's a type of blood, what do you think?"** I said as I got up and concentrated and the blue orbs appeared back and pushed the orbs on my wounded leg. **"How does it not hurt?"** Minho said as he looked at me, it hurt it really did, but I have to act strong in front of these boys. **"Probably because I've dealt with this pain before, what do you think?"** I got up realizing there was a hole in my jeans, dammit, those were my favorite! **"I'm going to settle this, this has gone to far!"** I kissed Minho's cheek and made the blue orbs appear in my hands again, walking towards this bastard that you used to call your " **DAD"**_

* * *

_**"You look as red as a tomato, Minho you okay?"** Hyunjin said silently laughing at Minho **"You're just jealous she likes me more"** Minho said with a smirk **"Uh guys, this isn't the time look!"** Jisung said as he pointed towards me and my dad throwing orbs at eachother, almost hitting the boys. **"IT'S GONE TO FAR!"** I said as I hit him in the face with one of my orbs, not causing any damage **"You're worthless, Y/N. I don't even know how you're my daughter sometimes"** He said hitting me in the face 4 times with his red, flaming hot orbs causing burns to appear on my face. I look back at the boys, they look worried. I need their help, I can't be the independent woman I wanted to be **I can't do it anymore, I need their help.** **"I need your help...."** I said as my dad looked at me **"You're fucking weak, needing some boys to help you fight your own dad, pathetic"** He said while smirking thinking he affected me or something, yea he did, but not as much as he did when I was a child._

* * *

**_"You're pathetic, Y/N! You should just kill your fucking self! All you are is some slut who has 3 guy friends. They probably don't even like you, they probably only like you because you have powers and can protect their pathetic asses!"_** _Your dad said as he slapped you, leaving a red mark on your left check. **"You don't understand how much everybody hates you! Go cry like the baby you are! you're us-"**_

* * *

_You got cut off from your flashbacks with a hit in your stomach, I've had enough with my father. I whispered some spell I can remember that my mother taught me before she passed away. After I finished saying it I fell back on the ground, My skin turned red, my hair turned a darker shade of black, horn's came out my head, sharp teeth and a short, cute red dress. The boys looked at me with shock, especially Minho. I smilled at them with my sharp teeth. I was cut off by a punch to my face, making me fall on the ground, again. I got up and said **"You know what, dad? Your fucking pathetic, thinking you have power over me just because you're my father, you we're never a father figure in my life I had to live with my fucking grandmother for your problems! your a acholohic who always argued with mom! I don't even know why she married you! I wished you we're the one to kill yourself YOU'RE USELESS!"** I said as I formed big orbs of red orbs, red fire came from my eyes. " **Go back to where you belong, father, IN THE PITS OF HELL!"** I said as I threw the orbs at him one by one causing him to fall on the floor, it's my chance. I grabbed the gun from off the ground and shot him in the head 17 times, making sure he was dead. Blood gushing out from his head, realizing what I did I fell on the ground returning to my normal form. The boys rush towards me and hug me **"It's going to be okay Y/N... he was a horrible man"** Jisung said hugging me from behind **"He deserved to die, you did something good, you should be proud"** Hyunjin said hugging me from the side. I look back to see Minho with a smile on his face walking towards me **"You did it, Love..."**_

**Author's Note:**

> My inkitt account: https://www.inkitt.com/CuteHyunjin  
> My email: cutiehyunjin123@gmail.com  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED LUV


End file.
